A certain Halloween night in Acadmey City
by mikoto.chan5
Summary: It's Halloween night in AC! the night of trick or treat? how will our hero Touma handle this night when everything goes wild in this advanced city of Espers and Magicians! Plenty of funny adventures are waiting him! a lot of characters will appear and join this night of misfortune! Couples in it: Mikoto X Touma.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! It's Halloween! yay! so~ two friends of mine gave me some ideas to write a ToAru Halloween fic! and I did my magic lol! :3**

**First of all, thx a lot for my great friends, Alice and Josh for everything! Love ya guys!  
**

**Second:Because it's Halloween night "THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED EVERY HOUR " so if u feel like keeping on with it, be my guest.**

**The first chapter is like an intro, so don't worry the other chapters are long enough :)**

**I'll shut up now! PLS enjoy!**

* * *

October 31; The night of Halloween, the night where pumpkins kids, witches, ghosts, devils, and everything u could imagine knock your door for a trick or treat. It was no ordinary for Acadmey City to have it too, and just like any other "normal" nights that goes in Acadmey City; this one just had to add a cherry on top of the problems, or so it is for a certain misfortune boy.  
This night would be called "The misfortune trick night" for him. Kamijou Touma had once more to face his misfortune again.  
But this time with extra treat!

Halloween is a day which is a mixture of many different ancient religious beliefs, along with ancient traditions and folk traditions, we celebrate the rising of the dead and the powers the priests had, bonfires were burnt, animals were sacrificed and costumes were worn., people dress in different customs and go knocking doors for a trick or treat, there's also visiting some hunted houses, and some other stuff.

This was Acadmey City's first Halloween night, and being in a city as modern as Academy City makes it worst, with all those Espers and Magicians who clash secretly, and weird people in it, plus the 30years ahead technology, and now with Halloween night knocking the door, it got even weirder and more dangerous, and strangely... much better

"Hungry, hungry, hungry! Touma I'm hungry!"  
Index, the blue haired nun, or so as called "the black hole" for her eating habit. kept her grumble in front of a very bored Touma who were flipping the TV channels randomly while siting on the ground with one hand on his cheek.  
"Fine fine, I'll order some-"  
Just before he could finish his sentence, the roar of Index broke through his ear drum.  
"NO!" she shouted. "It's Halloween night! we're supposed to get dressed in customs and go knocking doors for a trick or treat!"  
She said with an extreme look of demand on her face as if saying. "If you don't go, I'll bite you."  
Touma sighed. "Yeah right, and you'll play "The head chopper nun" It really does suit you w-GAHHH!"  
Just when he thought he ended his sarcasm, Index were chomping off his head as her all time habit which could never change, and her only victim is Touma.  
"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" he shouted.  
And that was just the beginning of a long night for Touma, a misfortune one... With extra topping.

"Index..."  
Touma muttered, wearing a "such misfortune" look on his face.  
No wonder there's people call her "The head chopper", Index had fine teeth for both eating and biting, it was obvious from the marks on Touma's face, and with her still biting him on the head. She kept on chomping him while trying to insult him, which made no sense.(casue her teeth were stabbed in his head)  
"Tougah you idiuy, yuo canytu leavu me witk noh foojkl..."  
And he was saved by the door bell, Index immediately jumped off him as forgetting everything, and ran toward the door opening it.  
"Yes~" she said while opening it happily, taking a look at their visitor.  
"Areh? Short hair?"  
"Ehh! Biri Biri!" Touma, still on the ground of his room, thought in surprise wondering what got her here.  
"H-hey there..."

Mikoto said hesitantly, she was standing sheepishly in front of the door, wearing a cute witch custom, a tied black leather shirt with red strips on the end, a black short skirt with white starts scattered on it, a long red ribbon tied on the waist and a start shaped necklaces and a cross on her neck, she looked adorable.  
She was holding a pumpkin baskate full of candy nervously, she didn't know what drove her to knock Touma's door, many thoughts were going throw her head trying to find a reason on her action, yet it was all futile, it only made blood raise to her cheeks, she shocked her head sideways, and looked at Index, presenting the baskate to her while talking hesitantly.

"I-i thought that idiot would want some candy since his too much of an idiot to go on his own to get some, I j-just wanted to give this to him cause I feel bad for him, that's it." She said nervously while blushing.  
Index gladly took the baskate in a glimpse of second."Ah! candy candy! yay!" Index said cheerfully, taking the baskate and waving it in front of Touma's face.

"Look Touma! Halloween candy~ why don't you learn to be generous like her~" She said mocking him, making a silly face.  
"You only said that cause she brought you food." Touma replied offhandedly..  
"I-i'll be going then.." Mikoto's voice came from the hallway.  
"Eh!? already?, why don't you stay longer!?" Index took Mikoto's hand with a bright smile, taking her inside Touma's room, as much as they both looked like... enemies, they're friendly nature from birth made them forget about any conflicts they had.  
The instance her eyes met Touma's eyes, her face turned to a fresh tomato at it's finest, she was uncomfortable about him seeing her in this outfit, plus being in his room.  
Touma started up with his usual sentence.

"Yo! Biri Biri!"  
"It's not Biri Biri you idiot!" she shouted, surprisingly not sending a wave of electricity on him, she tried to remain clam as she can be.  
"So... a witch custom eh biri biri?" He said, ignoring her last statement like it was nothing. Touma's habit of calling her by her nickname never changed.  
"S-so what?! you want to mock me?, you think it doesn't look good on me?"  
"Actually I think you look cute in it." Touma replied immediately..  
"Eh?"

Mikoto's mind froze, trying to comprehend what the spiky haired boy just said.(He thinks I'm cute?), she was lost in her own thoughts until the voice of Index brought her back to reality.  
"Ne~ how about you come with us to go and get some candies!" she said.  
"You just received a whole baskate!  
"But it's over!" she said in whimper.  
Touma took a look at the baskate that Mikoto had brought with her it was empty like it was never filled before, tiny traces and peaces of candy were spread on Index's cheek , making Touma wonder on how fast she was, he only looked away for a second.  
"Seriously?" he sighed.  
Index wasn't called "The black hole" for no reason after all.  
"Come on Touma! let's change!"

She pulled him and started to push him with all her strength, like he said yes already, he didn't say anything, feeling a bless of misfortune coming down on him, he decided to receive it with joy, or so it seemed to be.  
He could only mutter "Such misfortune" under his breath.  
All while Mikoto were staring at both of them taking their depart, surprised on how fast Index was in eating, and secretly wondering what that idiot custom would be.

* * *

**YO! I hope you liked this chapter! pls tell me what u think? I'm open minded on every advise you may give!**

**Any mistake? pls forgive me and tell me where I did wrong!**

**Ja~ see ya in an hour! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you're reading? this mean you liked the first chapter! and it's great! **

**Wanna say sorry and thanks at the the same time, sorry for the mistakes! I gladly looked again to check out! And thx a lot for the support! I promise to get better soon.**

**A little shout to the ones who talked about a beta reader, well gomine, i love to develop myself! sorry for that! yet thx a lot anyway!**

**Now my plan was to update this every hour in Halloween night! and sadly... i couldn't open my account the next hour and for the past days! All they said was "Error" so... yeah my plan was ruined.. sigh... so I'll post this chapter now, and maybe another one at night, I say maybe, cause I love to leave you hanging XD ha ha**

**Ok now~ , i'll shut up!**

**Hope this chapter is better and you like it!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"You got to be kidding me..."

Touma face-palmed. He was wearing a white sleeve shirt with a red tie in the middle that tied up the black and red scarf behind his back, his usual pants, and a glass of red wine?  
Yes, he was a vampire.

"Bufff..." Mikoto giggled, middle it by putting her hand on her mouth. Yeah, he looked silly, and she couldn't resit it and was about to burst of laughing, her mocking face made Touma title his head down timidity.

"It's all your fault, Index-san.." he sighed.

"He~h, but I thought it would look cute on you." Replied Index innocently. Apparently, she didn't have the perfect taste in choosing customs for boys, yet when it comes to her own taste; it was far more different.

She was wearing a long white silk dress similar to her nun outfit, with a sparkling transparent extra layer on it, golden motifs were scattered on it's collar and on the end of the wide sleeves, her hood was pure white and long, almost passing the end of her back, and the most attractive feature would be the small wings attached on her back, and the golden bow on her hood.  
She looked cute and adorable, an angel at it's finest.

"It really suits you. You look so cute." said Mikoto smiling, making Index blush a bit and smile back at her.  
She putted her hands on her hip, puffing her chest proudly in front of Touma.

"Ora Touma, see? She said I look cute."

Touma decided to ignore the statement .  
Then the door bell could be heard ringing, making Touma walk to it and opening it, he thought someone is coming for the usual "Trick or treat" thing, yet who was on the door was no other than...

"Trick or treat nya~?"  
"T-Tsuchimikado?..." Touma face-palmed.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Touma's class mate, who is a double spy, a double jerk(for Touma), was standing in front of the door, wearing a black... cat cloves. Six whiskers were drawn on his face in black , with black cat ears on his head, he looked like... a cat of course.  
Touma rose an eyebrow, maybe it did fit him after all.

Tsuchimikado eyed Touma before talking in his usual cheerful tone. "Oh~ , so you're a vampire eh Kami-yan! nice!."

"T-thx."

Mikoto and Index were peering from behind the wall, thought Index recognized him right away, Mikoto started to open her memory doors to check out. He was familiar some how, but she couldn't know.  
Once Tsuchimikado noticed the questioning look on her face, he grinned mischievously, stepping inside with out asking.

"Iyah~ so Kami-yan is spending the Halloween with a witch and an angel, as expected from ya Kmai-yan~' he mocked.

"Drop this now." said Touma offhand while walking into his room, followed by the rest.

" if you want some candy, Index over there invaded on all of them."

"Nah~ I just want to visit my old friend Kami-yan in Halloween night nya."

"Lair." Said Touma briefly, he knew he always visit him for a reason, he was thinking that something bad had happened as usual in the city, yet he knew it was wrong from the mischievous smile on Tsuchimikado's face.

"No really." He grinned. "I just had a nice idea for game to put ya in the mood for Halloween night nya."  
He said with his mischievous smile while starting at Mikoto, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Like what?" asked Touma seemingly a bit interested.

Tsuchimikado let himself rest on the bed and relax a bit while everyone were shooting uncomfortable and suspicious looks at him, making him smile even more on their silly attitude.

"Well, since you're a vampire, how about a cute act where you pretend to bite one of them." Said Tsuchimikado simply, pointing a finger at Mikoto and Index with an amused smile.  
They could feel their hearts had just stopped for a second.

"WHAT!?"  
They all shouted at once, turning red like a Christmas tree.

"Oh come on nya, I deserve to see some excitement here, look at them, they look so cute to be bitten nya~"  
Both Mikoto and Index felt like exploding from both embarrassment and anger.

"NO!" said Touma simply while crossing his hands in front of his chest and turning his head away as to hide his blushing face.

"What a block headed idiot you are." Tsuchimikado's tone were slightly desperate for Touma's blunt respond, yet he smiled once again."Then how about I tell Mikoto-chan over there about some "Things" I know and some magic tricks, sure that will make all the magic cables run to get her, alive or dead."

Touma's ears twitched upon hearing that, the last thing he want or think is to get Mikoto involved in magic side or in danger more, he felt defeated, he knew Tsuchimikado would share info and things he know with others like an idiot, thinking it would not do any harm, yet what Tsuchimikado didn't know was that she was not that familiar with magic side. Those were Touma's thoughts, yet, he was wrong.

Tsuchimikado knows it all, and he took advantage of Touma's thick head to thread him, and it did work. Touma drooped his shoulders sighing and muttering "Such misfortune." under his breath. how many times did he say it already?

Touma stayed with his back facing the rest and merely muttered the word."F-fine." which was audible enough to be heard by everyone.

"EH!" said Mikoto and Index together in bewilderment.

"Great nya~" (This is gonna be interesting.) he thought to himself, forming a smile on his lips, a mischievous one.

"Sa~, go ahead, choose your victim nya!"

"Oh great..."

Mikoto and Index were blushing hard core, the mere thought of him biting them made chills goes down their spins, none of them could imagine in their wildest dream that a thing like this would even happen, both of them had a deep affection toward the boy, yet they couldn't show it, and now they had to face him and to handle the deadly bites of love, deadly... yet sweet.  
They closed their eyes as to hide the fact siting in front of them, yet it was futile, their hearts beats had failed them, beating fast and hard in an unstable rhythm, the time had drawn close.

Touma wasn't in a better situation either, he gulped nervously, sweat bullets ran down his head and body, cooling his burning face a bit, yet he was still uncomfortable.  
He had to choose between a head chopper and a girl who just happen to zap everything in her way, it was not a good thing, thoughts ran threw his head, he need to make up his mind and choose.

(This is bad!) his mind reminded him, shouting the painful truth to his brain.  
Finally, he closed his eyes, gulping once more, and taking a deep breath.

"I-i'm sorry..." he muttered, apologizing in advance for the poor victim, which so happen to be the victim of love.

And the one he chose was...

* * *

"trick or treat~ trick or treat~, says Misaka as Misaka train on her sentence that she'll use."

From the young and cheerful tone, everyone could know that the voice belonged to a little girl, about ten years old, although her real age is measured in monthes, the girl still had the cuteness and look of a little girl, and surprisingly, she looked a lot like a certain middle school zapper.

Last Order, the last clone that was created from Mikoto's DNA, or so as Mikoto love to call them, her little sisters, were jumping in joy, holding an empty pumpkin basket which was swaying back and forth duo to her action, well pretty much... she looked like a mini pumpkin.

She was wearing a pumpkin-shaped skirt, it looked more like a big pumpkin basket which was flipped over and worn, an orange shirt with pumpkin like half sleeve on her forearm, with a small pumpkin hat fitting her small head, still her little ahoge were still be shown coming up from the hat, moving back and forth every time the little girl took a step, few pumpkin clips were also visible on her head where the pumpkin hat didn't cover it.

Basically, she looked like a moving little vibrant pumpkin.

"Tsc... That bitch Yomikawa, making me accompany that brat to this bullshit event wearing bullshit cloth..." Said a certain albino in umbrage while walking beside last Order.

The reason to his displeasure was clear enough that the eye couldn't miss, he was wearing a black scarf on his back, of course that would symbolize a vampire at his finest, yet the thing that made it both odd and funny was...

The cat ears.

Yes, and to add more oddness, six whiskers were drawn on both sides of his face, and clearly from looking at the bow lines, it was a work done by someone young.

"Eh?, but Misaka think you look cute. Says Misaka as Misaka feels happy about what she added." said Last Order in joy, followed with a small cute giggle.

"It's your damn fault for adding this shit!"

"Mouuu, they look cute on you." Said last Order, puffing her non-existent chest in front of him."Ah, I know it!, I should call you Accel-chan-nay! says Misaka as Misaka feel pleased, ignoring your boring shouting." The girl jumped in joy, as she kept her vibrant smile on her face, making her even cuter.

"Tsc..." Accelerator turn his head to the side as a sign of displease, the boy didn't know how to show any affection, yet when you look beneath his seemingly cold face, a smile could cross it's way out, yet it just wasn't it's time for now.  
Suddenly he felt her griping his shirt, pulling him fast and dragging him in a hurry.

"Ah!, there's a house hurry up!, says Misaka as Misaka feel exited about her first trick or treat!" said Last order while her eyes were glittering in joy, pulling Accelerator by his hand without noticing.

"..."

The boy remained silent

* * *

**CHAPTER END!**

**So, hope u like it, leave a review pls an tell me why~ **

**Any mistake, pls forgive me! and mind telling me where they are and how to improve! yet hey! don't start saying bad things if I'm open minded, a little support is great too ne? XD**

**Till next time! **

**Ja ne! **


	3. Bite of Love

**Happy New Year everyone! hope that 2014 wil be a wonderful year for everyone!  
**

**Ok ok I know I'm soooo late with the next chapter, but what should I do, school was(and still) a pain! T.T**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

It sounded like they both lost control of their selves.

The rampaging inside their hearts didn't stop for a moment, and they could even feel that their hearts would burst off of their chests at any moment.  
It felt like an antagonizing eternity before Touma could make his mind, both of them were closing their eyes in fear, trying to control the urge to scream, not knowing how to control their burning feelings.

They say that a kiss is a prove for true love in modern world, it's the best affection and prove to show love to the other person you're bond to be with, so a love bite... Wasn't exactly the correct prof or form on love right?  
But in Touma's "such misfortune" world he lives in, it was somehow the opposite in his current situation.

Once Touma's fingers made a contact with her skin, she felt a chill going down her whole body, she was about to scream and yell...  
zapping everything around her.

Misaka Mikoto, the third rated Level 5, the Railgun girl, was in the grip of Touma's strong arms, who was about to "pretend" to bite her. He was putting one hand under her legs, and another one on her neck.  
Tsuchimikado's grin went wider.

Mikoto opened her eyes slowly in fear, to be welcomed by the blushing, yet adorable face of Touma, who was sweating hard and gulping in fear, a mix of unknown feelings created an odd and unknown expression on his face.  
They were close, as in too close and about to get closer, his grip made her shiver, she was afraid he could hear her trembling heart and body.

"I-I'm sorry Misaka..." whispered Touma to her, apologizing and hoping to not die after what he's about to do.  
And there was the moment that Mikoto's heart literally stopped for a moment.

Touma made his move, his face leaned closer, adjusting her neck by his hand to get a perfect accuracy, and slowly biting the poor girl on her neck.  
Well it wasn't a real bite, his teeth made a little contact with her skin for about a minute, he won't bite her for real.

(Oooh~ I can't believe he actually did it!) Thought Tsuchimikado in amusement while enjoying the scene in front of him.

Touma tried to be as gentle and soft as he can to the poor girl's fragile body, he was blushing and trembling himself, not knowing what he did to be punished by God so badly, or was it a bless at some point? he didn't know.

Much to Touma's blushing face, Mikoto's state wasn't better, you could say it was a much higher state of "worse".  
Her heart was just not ready and she felt it like stopping, her breath became unstable and it was even hard to catch one, her face... a million shade of red of course and her brain lost the ability to comprehend a single thing of what happening.

She wanted to zap everything as to defend herself, yet it was futile due to Touma's right hand so she just surrendered to the fact that she's being bitten by her secret crush and most loved person in her heart, which some how made a slight pleasant feeling to come to her heart despite the fear.

"N-nh~" she tried to escape the fact with a short yelp, yet again it was futile to even try.

Once Index heard the slight voice from Mikoto, she opened her eyes, seeing no one around her trying to bite her, she turned her head in search for the said voice, to be welcomed in surprise by the scene in front of her which made her blush as well.  
As much as it was obvious that Touma would eventually choose one of them to bite, she couldn't fight the urge to bite too!

"Touma~"  
she said in a scary tone that would make a person shiver from it, her face could make anyone scared, while her perfectly shaped teeth were glittering, ready to bite.

Index jumped on Touma's back and started to bite him where ever it comes, while Touma were yelling and begging her to stop, he lost his grip on Mikoto who gently fell to the ground while still being frozen.

"How dare you do that!" Shouted Index.

"I-It's not like I had a choice! retorted Touma while trying to get her of his head.

Index pouted and blushed."S-still! you could've..."  
and the barking continued, leaving a fully shocked and frozen Mikoto, her mind were in a state of disbelieve, so did her trembling heart which couldn't get that weird feeling in her chest caused by Touma's touch, the only thing that brought back to reality was the sound of her Gekota phone ringing in it's usual tone.  
She hesitatingly opened the phone while still blushing from the said "act", and she answered in a disturbed voice.

"Y-yes?"  
"Onee-sama?, what's wrong!"  
The sound from the end of the line came replaying in a questioning tone, it was the sound of her one and only "Mikoto-obsessed" friend , Shirai Kuroko.

"A-ah Kuroko.." Sweated Mikoto. "n-never mind." she laughed nervously, desperately trying to change the subject."Anyway, what's up?" she asked.

"Well..." Kuroko started while taking a glance at her friends who were talking cheerfully to the kids, making her form a gentle smile while carrying on her speech. "Saten-san and Uiharu are making an exhibition for little kids and they seem to have fun, and we want you to join. Besides..." Kuroko's tone changed from happy to suspicious. " I only saw you once this morning and you were such in a hurry, not to mention that weird expression on your face and the blushing, I never got a chance to ask why."she commented suspiciously, demanding an answer.

Mikoto gulped. "a-ahahahaha I-It was nothing..." she muttered. "I'll be coming soon ok."

"You didn't answer me Onee-sama."

"I'm telling you it was not a big deal!"  
her faced started to shin red, remembering how she ran off this morning, packing her custom in a bag, then going to get good candies for her idiot, making it an excuse so she can spend this night with him, and ending up spending the whole day on the bridge while trying to figure out a way to con-.  
Wait did she really thought of it now?  
Mikoto instantly and insistently shock her head sideways.

"Like I was saying it's really not a big-"  
The sound of Index came interrupting her sentence.

"Touma you idiot!"

"L-let go of me! gahhhh such misfortune!"

"Touma-san?" Muttered Kuroko. " Who's exactly you're with Onee-"

"Gotcha~"  
Saten interrupted while gracefully taking the phone from Kuroko's hand, cutting her in the middle of her investigation with her beloved onee-sama,She must have quite  
a good hearing cause once her ears caught the name of a boy, she instantly sneaked from behind and took the said phone.

"H-hey!" Complained Kuroko.

Saten didn't bother giving her attention, cause right now, knowing who is this "Touma-san" took the priority and she must know who he is, how he knows Mikoto, what kind of "relation" he have with and lots of other questions jumping in her head, she felt exited to meet the said Touma-san, and she want to meet him, now.

"Yo Misaka-san! Whoever is there with you make sure to bring /him/ with you ok!" she said in amusement.

"S-Saten-san... I... But..."  
Mikoto's couldn't find a correct word to get her off this situation, it was bad enough when Kuroko knew, and now Saten just had to hear his name, trouble were likely making a spot for Mikoto this night, or so it seemed.

"No buts Misaka-san, I'll be waiting here with the others, hurry up~"

"Y-yeah..." Sighed Mikoto in defeat.  
She dropped the call while her red cheeks continued burning her face, only to hear two hands clapping, driving everyone's attention to the said voice which was coming from Tsuchimikado.

"Iyah~ great act guys!"

"S-shut up! this whole thing was your fault."  
Said Mikoto, turning her blushing face away from him.

" You gotta admit you all liked it after all nya~"

"WE DIDN'T!" They all shouted while blushing.

"And that's what proves my point."  
Commented Tsuchimikado while waving his index finger in front of his face like saying. "I knew it all from the very beginning."

Then he leaned closer to Mikoto's face, muttering to her. " I saw "it" in your eyes Mikoto-chan~. I knew he would pick you."  
It? what could he mean by it, most important, how did her knew he would pick her? Mikoto wanted to ask, yet her tongue felt numb, she couldn't speak as like there was a stone chocking her, after pausing for like 5  
seconds, she finally got to speak.

"What do you mean?" She muttered.

"You know what I mean about "it" nya~, yet how I figured out who he was going to pick, well.." He paused for a second, then grinned. " I have my ways nya~!"

That was definitely "not" a satisfying answer for her.  
Tsuchimikado took his basket(which was empty for some reason) and started to walk out of the room.

"See ya Kami-yan, have fun nya~"

"S-shut up, it was your damn fault you know." Said Touma, surprisingly still been bitten by Index on the head.

"I got used to that, now excuse me, Maika is waiting me, duty calls me so I better go~"

Tsuchimikado walked from the scene, leaving the three of them alone. Again.

* * *

In a near park, where a certain red vending machine took it's place, there were Kuroko, uiharu, and Saten, standing with a mob of little kids, each one of the kids wearing a custom and holding a pumpkin basket  
happily.  
Kuroko was standing on the corner, wearing a black leather shirt with purple strips drawn on it, with a black short skirt, her twin-tails were tied up with a bat-shape ribbons, and her hands were covered with two pairs of black cloves reaching the middle of her arms.  
She was so busy trying to call Mikoto(for the 10th time) on her cellphone that she didn't notice anything else, so everyone left her alone.

"Really, Uiharu... I'm disappointed..."  
Said Saten Ruiko while comical tears were pouring down her face, starting at her friend's figure. Uiharu was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink bunny face printed on the right side of it, with a white... short?  
Yes, Uiharu was wearing a white short, almost 4inchs tall, there was two black ribbons tied up at each end of the short, it's strips almost reached the ground, and it was moving every second her body moved.  
Saten wasn't pleased with this.

"S-saten-san, what's so big about it? At least you won't flip my skirt now."  
Said Uiharu while pouting, intertwining her hands down sheepishly.

"What's the point if I didn't get the chance to know what color your panties are!"  
Said Saten while her comical tears kept on going, surprising Uiharu on how much of an honest and "weird" person her best friend is.

"Mouhh Saten-san..." Sighed Uiharu. "Any way, how about you? You look like you're about to sneak to someone's house to steal the candy you know." She commented.

"He~h..."  
Said Saten, seemingly interested in the thought, putting her hand down her cheek.

"Saten-san! I didn't mean it for real!"

"Yeah yeah I know~"  
She said while she putted her hood on her head, and putting black glasses on her face, making a "sparkle" pose, she was wearing a black jacket with a mini angry pumpkin face printed on the chest area, the jacket had a black hood, while the under shirt were dark orange, with black wide pants. She looked like a spy somehow.

On the other side, kuroko's thoughts were rampaging in her head.

"Tsc... What's taking Onee-sama so long!?" She said irritatedly.

(Maybe that ape I've heard his name on the phone is stopping her, telling her to spend the night with him...) she paused for a second. ( m-m-maybe they're d-d-d-doing it!... If that's true...!)

Ah dear, earthquake.  
Once Kuroko's thoughts reached an end with the horribly wrong idea, her evil aura started to spread, her eyes were glowing and her hair was flying in a weird manner,she was so scary that her look would make died people and monsters who are supposed to come back to earth to get afraid and jump back to their graves.

Once Saten caught the glimpse of Kuroko's horrifying expression, she tagged on Uiharu's shirt with a scared face, pointing a finger at Kuroko, Uiharu's face turned pale as well, knowing the deadly consequences that Kuroko's rampage would do if she teleports to where ever Mikoto is right now, she hesitatingly shouted to the kids.

" Ok now kids, we're going to start!"  
Her voice were loud enough to reach Kuroko's ears, bringing her back to earth(from whatever kind of hell she was in).

"We're already starting?" she questioned.

"Yeah yeah, so come here and help us."Said Saten while dragging Kuroko from her hands. "W-wait what about Onee-sama!?"

"She'll find her way to here, you come here now."  
She said, turning to Uiharu and winking her as saying "mission complete! we bought enough time for Misaka-san!"  
Uiharu gave her a bright smile, agreeing with her.

"Sa! Let's start!" Said Uiharu cheerfully.

* * *

"Shit... Isn't this bullshit over yet?"

Muttered a certain albino, looking at the little girl named Last Order who were walking cheerfully in front of him. He kept on his whimper, yet Last Order didn't seem to care, she only turned at him smiling.

"Ne~ look at all the candies I've got~, Says Misaka as Misaka feel happy about her work!" She said with a proud smile, holding the basket closer to her face. "Yet Misaka wasn't happy cause you scared some people, says Misaka as Misaka point a finger at you, demanding you to be more polite." She said, as much as she wanted her words to be demanding, she just looked so adorable saying them, even Accelerator couldn't deny that.

"tsc, like I give a shit about it, what should I do if everyone one of them is like a puss, they got afraid just cause I looked at them in the eye, bunch of basters."

It was clear now why Last Order got all those candies, Accelerator just had to look at them and then a mountain of candies would fall on her, there were people who didn't get afraid like the three students who were wearing Tokiwadai middle school's uniform(which reminded him of a certain Railgun girl), the girls were so polite and they kept patting on Last order's head, questioning if she's Mikoto's relative, expect one of them who were holding a Japanese fan while a huge snake were warped around her body, she kept saying nonsense and Accelerator wanted to blow her off, they also knocked the door on Tsuchimikado and Maika, who happily gave them some candy, while Tsuchimikado kept laughing at  
Accelerator's look saying. "That's really adorable nya~" which blew off Accelerator's nerves, yet he couldn't help but to stay calm because of Yumikawa's words.( If you make her cry, or unhappy for any reason, I'll make sure to show you hell at it's finest.) he recalled her words desperately.

(also, what's wrong with that crazy girl) He thought to himself, recalling when they met a blond girl on the road few minutes ago(also wearing Tokiwadai's uniform), she had stars in her eyes, she kept hugging Last Order saying.( she's so adorable! she look like Misaka-san a lot~, mah as expected from her Imouto~, If only Misaka-san could be polite like this." She putted one hand on her right cheek, , slightly shaking her head. " she's such a tomboyish girl, responsible at some point, and love to deal with things on her own, it made quite a mess at the Daihaseisai festival~)

(A huge mess?) Accelerator questioned to himself.

(Are you talking about Onee-sama?, asks Misaka as Misaka notice your uniform which is the same as onee-sama.)

(Yes~ it's true~, ahhh you're so adorable~) she hugged her once more.

(I'm sorry dear, I have to go now~) she said and turned to Accelerator smirking. (see ya, take good care of her, or Misaka-san will get sad~.) she winked adorably.( Bye bye Accelerator-kun~) then she walked away.

Accelerator could only wonder who the hell is this girl, knowing about the Sisters, hell even knowing his own name, he only sighed.

"There's a lot of shit in this city..."

"You're so slow Accelerator, hurry up, says Misaka as Misaka wants you to walk faster!" Said Last Order with a cute pout.

"Sigh, and when this shit is going to-"  
He stopped himself, as his ears heard a voice coming down the street which made the doors of his memory to open widely.

* * *

**So? what ya think? is it nice or bad, whatever it is, u can tell me in a review! ^_^**

**Now~ can anyone guess who's voices Accelerator-kun heard? write to me your answers XD**

**Matta ne! *wink* **


End file.
